Hope is for Losers
by yellowdagger
Summary: Hope gets a Verbal Smackdown!


_Alrighty, here's the deal. I've been noticing a gross amount of Lightning/Hope fanfics and I wrote this cuz personally I hate Hope, but I hate Hope and Lightning together more because _

_1. I'm not into pedophilia and _

_2. To me he was just a whiny bitch and if it wasn't for Vanille's sexual moaning whenever she did anything, I wouldn't even use him._

_But I digress. And I'm not hating on anyone who likes Hope or Hope/Light, to each his/her own, but it's not my thing and no matter what the circumstances, if he was put in a time machine to be of legal age or whatever, they're just not right._

_That being said, If i offended anyone, Whoops. Oh well. Just my opinion._

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY OTHER THAN A PHYSICAL COPY OF THE GAME THAT I BOUGHT. THAT IS ALL._  
_

* * *

**Hope is for Losers**

Hope had noticed that they had been getting close. A little too close for his liking. At first her didn't know what was going on between them, but when he saw them kissing, he felt rage boil up inside.

No way was Fang going to take his woman, Lightning was destined for him. He knew that it couldn't be serious, because he knew that Lightning loved him, but he wanted to make sure that Fang knew that she loved him, so she wasn't surprised when she left her for him.

Not that he cared; he didn't really like Fang anyway.

He found her alone in the woods away from their campsite. He walked into the clearing and she noticed him immediately, quickly wrapping her injured arm back up.

"Hey Hope." Fang said, standing up.

"Hey Fang." He said casually. "Look, I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"It's about Lightning. I just wanted to know what was going on between you guys."

Fang raised her eyebrows. "That's kind of personal, isn't it?"

"Well I only ask because I care about her a lot and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Yeah well Lightning's strong. She can take care of herself."

"Well I know that, but that's not what I mean. I meant…" He struggled to find the right words. "What I mean is I've seen how close you two have become, and I just don't want to see her hurt by you."

Fang's eyebrows went up another notch and she folded her arms across her chest. "Hurt by me eh? Explain to me what you mean by that."

"Look, I don't really know you, and neither does she. Lightning, she means a lot to me, and I just don't want to see her hurt by you. I mean, you seem like a decent enough person, but I don't think that you really care about her. I think that you're just using her for whatever reason. And I don't know what you did or said to make her even give you a chance, because you don't seem like her type-"

"And you are her type? 15 year old boy is her type?"

"I'm 15 now, but I'll grow up! I'll grow up to be a good strong man, HER good strong man. I can take care of her and I will. I've known her for longer, I know who she is and I can take care of her."

"But you _don't_ know who she is." Fang said. "You don't know her, and it doesn't matter how long you've known her. And I don't know what kind of whore you think I am, but I'm not using Lightning. You don't know what's going on between us, so stay out of it."

"You're not right for her!" Hope shouted. "You don't deserve her! She deserves to be with someone that loves her, someone that can treat her right and show her what true happiness is, and that's not you. You could never be right for her, and I want you to leave her alone, before you hurt her. Stay away from her and end this thing that you forced her into so she can move on with life. She could never love you so stop trying to make her. You're just wasting her time and yours."

"Hey, everything alright here?" Snow asked, walking into the clearing where Hope and Fang stood.

"Peachy mate." Fang said, grinning and looking at him. "Hope here was just telling me how much he cares about Light."

"Well of course, we all care about her, right Hope? I actually came to tell you guys that we're moving out after we find Lightning. I actually figured she'd be here with Fang."

"Why would you think that?" Hope asked.

"Well because that's Fang's woman, isn't it?" He grinned, nudging Fang with his elbow. Hope growled and Fang chuckled. "I figured either she would be with you or Hope would be following her around like a stray puppy."

"I'm going to go find Light." Hope grumbled, walking away.

00000000000

Hope found Lightning looking over a cliff with her back against a tree alone.

"Hey Light!" Hope said cheerfully, jogging up to her. She turned her head and nodded to him. "What're you doing?"

"Just thinking." She replied. "About my life after this."

"What's to think about? You've got your sister back, you have friends, you're smart and beautiful and funny and amazing and….. God you're just so beautiful. Did I already say that?"

Lightning sighed and turned to look at Hope. "I heard you talking to Fang. It's nice that you care about me so much, but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"Well yeah I know that. I just wanted to tell her to leave you alone. She shouldn't force you to be with her."

"She didn't force me to be with her, I'm with because I want to be."

"No, you're with her because you feel like you owe her something because she saved your life. You want to pay her back and the only way you could do that was by being with her! I mean, that's literally the only explanation of why you're with her!"

Lightning shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you really think that I would've agreed to being with Fang in return for saving my life? Do I not have more integrity than that? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm with Fang because I want to be?"

"Because you're smart, and cool, and beautiful and perfect, and she's annoying, cocky, arrogant, mean, rude and not good enough for you! She doesn't deserve you!"

"Do NOT talk about her like that." Lightning hissed filling with anger. "You don't know her."

"And neither do you! And she doesn't know you either. If anyone knows you it's me, because I've known you for longer!"

"You don't know me." Lightning responded, her eyes cold. "I met you before her and that's the only thing you have on her. But all you know about me is what I've shown you, and even though I've know Fang for less time than any of you, she knows the most about me, because I've told her things about me that I've never told anyone else, even Serah."

"Why the hell would you that? You can't trust her! I mean I have nothing against you guys being friends, but you can do better than Fang!"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"Why her? Why not me? I can treat you right, Light. I can love you and be with you always and promise to never hurt you. I can do anything she can!"

"No you can't Hope, because you're not Fang!" Lightning said impatiently. "You and Fang are two different people-"

"Is it strength you want? I can be strong for you, I've grown stronger this whole entire time!"

"That's not it, Hope!" Lightning gritted her teeth and took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself. "It's not strength I want, all of you are strong in your own ways. I mean, it doesn't hurt that she's strong, but that's not what I fell for. I fell for who she was, her personality. She's someone I can be around without feeling uncomfortable, someone I can talk to and trust. She's someone I want to be around, and I know that you don't care about any of that, you're too blind in all your unwarranted and unrequited love for me. You think that she stole me from you, but I was never yours to steal."

"I'll be legal age soon! Just give me some time, I only have 3 years until I turn 18!"

"It's not about your age, Hope although that's a part of it. But even if you were legal age you're still not Fang. I was the one that asked her to be with me, and I asked her because I love her."

"Don't say that!" Hope pleaded. "Please tell me I at least have a chance!"

"You don't and you'll never have a chance. Look, I'm really sorry if I somehow unknowing led you on, but I didn't mean to. And I don't want to hurt you, but just know that I will never, ever leave her for you. And if you don't like her then fine, but do not talk to her like you're above her, because you're not. I'm finally happy and you don't like who I'm happy with, whatever. But don't talk bad about her around me because I won't hesitate to cut you out of my life. She's not going anywhere, so if anyone has to go it'll be you.

"And when we get home, I'm going to ask her to move in with me. Because I need her in my life, but I don't need you, and if we are to remain friends, you had better suck it up because I don't tolerate bullshit, especially from 15 year old boys who don't know half of what they think they know. I love her, and she loves me, and whether you like her or not we will be together."

And with that Lightning walked away from Hope, leaving him alone and going to find her girlfriend.

* * *

_So that is it. Review if you want, and if I offended someone with my 'hateful bashing of Lighting/Hope' then inform me. I thrive when people get butt hurt over other peoples personal opinions. _


End file.
